


Wanheda and the Commander

by SkyPrincessCommanderBadass



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: ClexaWeek2017, F/F, Flirting, Superhero Clexa, late update, this is for day one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10030412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyPrincessCommanderBadass/pseuds/SkyPrincessCommanderBadass
Summary: This is for Clexa week 2017 day 1.Enemies to Lovers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Commander and Wanheda has been arch enemies for months, the Commander keeps chasing her and Wanheda keeps on destroying the town of Polis, most of the time the reason is because of the company Arkadia which Wanheda established but was kicked off by the new ruler, her previous second in command.
> 
> (That's a short back story. This story's a short one, a one shot just to support the Clexa trend)

  
The Commander managed to catch up with her nemesis, Wanheda as she call herself, who is a self proclaimed bringer of death but to the Commander she's just another dumb blonde girl trying to get attention from the nation.

"What is it this time, Wanheda?" The Commander asked as she caught her nemesis standing gloriously in her blue overalls, cleavage in display at all times, on the edge of an almost fallen building. Wanheda latched the bazooka on the straps attached to her back and laughed bitterly at the Commander.

"Right on time. Maybe you should save these people first before confronting me, Commander." The blonde winked at the brunette, the Commander rolled her eyes at Wanheda but obliged at her request.

Wanheda watched over as the Commander managed to pull people 3 at a time, she is really strong and maybe that's why she keeps on infiltrating this sucky town, to see her, to see those vibrant green eyes behind the dark mask to cover up her identity and those flexing muscle under those sexy spandex with her red cape to finish off.

Wanheda watched the Commander's dark clothing appear and disappear from inside and out of the almost fallen building. The blonde made sure that the people are safe and the building won't tumble right away so the Commander can save the day as always.

"Shit. I'm going soft." Wanheda muttered under her breath as she realized that she isn't really a villain, well not to herself, everyone does see her as one even the Commander but evil can't be a description to her when she's just here to gawk at the hero.

The cheers and claps of the people made Wanheda shake her thoughts away, she put back the arrogant mask she always wear when around public and faced Miss Vibrant Green Eyes.

_Shit. Get it together, Clarke_.

The blonde ran towards the nearest alley, making the brunette think that she's trying to escape but the truth is, the blonde just wanted a private moment with her.

"Another tantrum because Arkadia did not bow down to your feet?" The Commander asked, raising a questioning eyebrow to Wanheda.

Wanheda laughed at that, apparently nothing happened she just really really wanted to see her.

"I got bored." The blonde shrugs and that surprised the brunette, it's been weeks and Wanheda still kept saying those words to her.

"So when you are bored, you blow buildings to the ground, set train stations on fire and dangle cars on bridges?" The Commander asked.

"Yup." She replied, popping the 'p'. "I guess I just wanted to see you." Wanheda admits as she scratched the back of her neck with the holstered pistol from her waist.

"You do?" The Commander asked, eyes wide in surprise.

"Maybe I do." Wanheda shrugs as she moved closer to the brunette who visibly tensed under the penetrating gaze of the blonde.

The Commander stood on her defensive stance, knowing that this might be a trick so Wanheda can kill her (not that she can be killed by a bullet, she's fucking bullet proof).

Wanheda still continues to move closer and she pushed the Commander's raised fist down easily, she let her to since the brunette is too dazed to react to that.

"You know, I never told you my weakness." Wanheda whispered, their faces only inches away.

"Why would you?" The Commander asked and swallowed thickly. It's a rhetorical question of course, it's obvious that you won't tell anyone about it if you want to stay on power.

Wanheda chuckled, an amused one, the one Commander never heard before. The sound itself can put her down to her knees and take note she is strong, even a kryptonite can't bother her.

"I'm so weak for blondes with blue eyes." The Commander muttered weakly and Wanheda chuckled at that again, The Commander can't help it, she fell to her knees in front of Wanheda, that caused the blonde's breath to hitch.

Wanheda got down on one knee too, face to face with the flustered Commander. She lifted the brunette's head with her pointer finger, bringing the Commander's face to her and she was met with blown emeralds causing the blonde to take another sharp breath.

Wanheda swallowed hard before speaking. "Don't worry, I'm weak for brunettes with green eyes." A smile formed from the Commander's lips making Wanheda smile too.

"Maybe you should date me, Clarke." The Commander remarks as she tries to gain back her composure.

"Maybe I should, Lexa." The blonde replied and winked at her, composure once again shattered to the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! I really wanted to participate in this beautiful trend. So I did my best to catch up. I know it's already the third day but it's better late than never right?


End file.
